Generally, an ink-jet recording device includes a recording head provided in a carriage. The carriage reciprocatingly moves in a direction (main scanning direction) intersecting with or perpendicular to a recording medium (e.g. recording sheet) to be conveyed. The recording head ejects drops of ink, thereby recording an image on the recording medium. The ink is stored in advance in a cartridge type ink tank (e.g. ink cartridge), and is supplied from the ink cartridge to the recording head.
Generally, ink cartridges are divided broadly into so-called on-carriage types and off-carriage types depending on the arrangement.
The on-carriage type is one in which a case for removably containing an ink cartridge is provided over a carriage movable as described above, and the ink cartridge accommodated and held within the case supplies ink to a recording head.
The off-carriage type is one in which a case is provided somewhere in a housing of an ink-jet recording device except in a position over a carriage, and an ink cartridge is accommodated and held within the case. Ink is supplied from the case to a recording head through an ink supply pipe.
Normally, one of the above-described types is necessary for replacing an ink cartridge with a new one when the remaining amount of stored ink is reduced.
In either of the on-carriage type device and the off-carriage type device, an ink cartridge is first set in a case in order to carry out a print test at a factory. A non-defective ink cartridge, which has been subjected to the test, is detached from the case to remove ink within a recording head, and the recording head is filled with a preservative solution having a property similar to that of ink except in colorant or pigment at the time of factory shipment. Alternatively, ink is allowed to remain within the recording head, and all ink inlets connected to the recording head are covered with a protective cap or a dummy cartridge, which has a shape similar to that of an ink cartridge (and in which no ink is stored), instead of the ink cartridge. According to the above, leakage of a preservative solution or ink (hereinafter, simply called “liquid”) from the ink inlets is prevented. Further, a nozzle face of the recording head is protected by covering the nozzle face with a nozzle cap, as disclosed in JP-A-2002-79690, JP-A-2004-230857, JP-A-2005-238857 and JP-A-2003-54000.
The device is formed so that a lock lever or an engaging part for fixing the ink cartridge to the case is utilized. Thus, an improperly disengagement of the protective cap or dummy cartridge is prevented. Further, sealing property and hermetic property for the ink inlets is maintained.